Cartoon Karaoke! Rewritten!
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Moe opens up a Karaoke bar and many cartoon characters come to sing some of their favorite songs! Hilarity ensues as people comment and some jerk decides to ruin it for some!
1. cast list

Karaoke Night!

Moe opens up a Karaoke machine for all ages at his bar! At opening night many of our favorite cartoon characters come to sing sing sing! Hilarity ensues and is joined by some of our favorite authors (and one not so fav one.). Here is the cast list.

DD: White and Nerdy by Weird Al

Zim: She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd.

Dib: Aliens Exist by Blink 182

Professor Membrane: Candyman by Aqua

Gaz: Miss Murder by AFI

Ed: Kung Fu Fighting

Sam Manson: Stupid Girls by Pink.

Tak: Fighter by Christina Aguilera

GIR: Waffle King by Weird Al

Bart Simpson: Phony Calls by Weird Al.

Jiraiya: Too Sexy for My Shirt by Right Said Fred

Tsunade: U+ Ur Hand by Pink

Tenten: Independent Women by Destiny's Child

Sakura and Ino: Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge

Buttercup: Fall Behind Me by The Donnas

Blossom: I'm Real by Jennifer Lopez

Bubbles: What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera

Might Guy: Not Wearing Underwear Today

Starfire: Get the Party Started by Pink

Mandy: The Killing Lights by AFI

Billy: American Idiot by Green Day

Grim: Bad Day by Daniel Powter

Kabuto and Orochimaru: Cold Hearted Snake by Paula Abdul

Well that's this versions cast and songs! The first chapter will be with DD!


	2. DD's song

Disclaimer: No character is mine! Got it? White and Nerdy is by Weird Al.

"This'll attract more customers besides Homer, Barney, Lenny, Carl and those other guys whose names I can't remember." Moe said posting a sign that read: Karaoke Night all ages welcome. WE DO CHECK ID! That night as Moe sat around, Barney burped and Homer was carried by Lenny and Carl in his underpants holding a Duff saying, "I'm Peter Pantsless!!!!!!!"

"Worth a shot." Moe sighed at 8:00pm as some kids from the cul de sac came in. Then a bunch of ninjas, a pointy haired boy with his pointer haired father and angry sister, a green child and his dog, a big nosed boy and an angry tree stump with a fish woman in a black dress (otherwise known as death). The last was a group of five girls. Three of them were Powerpuff Girls one was a Teen Titan and the other was Sam Manson hanging with some of her new friends. Bart and Lisa were already toying with the machine. Lisa was almost done singing "Can't Hold us Down" By Christina Aguilera. "_Can't hold us down!" _Lisa sang putting a girl power fist in the air. "For all of womankind!"

"Loser!" Bart yelled.

"Shut up!" Lisa yelled back.

Rolf noticed Lisa get down and Kevin said to him, " Rolf you should go up there!" and he shoved up Rolf. He stood at the mic and said nothing. " CURSE THIS NIGHTTIME PARTY RITUAL!!!!" Rolf said shoving the mic away. Then a girl clapped. "Thank you trendy Naz girl!"

Eddy looked at the stage then at DD. "Hey Sockhead can you get up and sing?"

"Why?" DD asked

"Because! People pay for humiliation. We can get money and jawbreakers!" Eddy said.

"NO!" DD yelled.

"Yes!" Eddy said as Ed took up DD and Eddy started "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al. The words appeared on a TV screen.

"_They see me mowin'... my front lawn_

_I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think_ _I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna roll with the gangstas_

_But so far they think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy"_ DD sang knees trembling. He looked around as he sang the first verse. People liked him. He kept singing not caring. This was actually fun.

" 50 cents and you keep Sockhead singing!" Eddy yelled. Professor Membrane threw in a fifty-dollar bill. "THANKS!" Eddy yelled wide-eyed.

"TAKE IT OFF!!!!!!!" Professor Membrane yelled as Dib slapped him. "This is karaoke not a strip club!" but DD didn't care. In the euphoria of being a total ass he took off his shirt.

"First in my class here at MIT 

_Got skills I'm a champion at D&D_

_MC Escher that's my favorite MC_

_Keep your 40 I'll just have an Earl Gray tea_

_My rims never spin to the contrary_

_You'll find they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

Stephen Hawking's in my library My Myspace page is all totally pimped out Got people beggin for my top 8 spaces Yo I know pi to a thousand places 

_Ain't got no grills but I still were braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a whiz at minesweeper I could play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves you'll be amazed_

_My fingers movin' so fast I set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_At Pascal I'm number one_

_Do Vector Calculus just for fun_

_I AIN'T GOT A GAT BUT I GOT A SODERING GUN????"_ (What) At this DD fainted after he saw the reflection of himself shirtless. He didn't realize he made this much of an ass of himself.

"Isn't that Sockhead?" an 18-year-old girl named Kate asked. She was wearing a purple Hello Kitty T-shirt and pink jeans and pink converse with a Bloo necklace.

"Yes it is." Her 17-year-old friend Kyrie said. She was wearing a purple and black powerpuff style dress with a Harry Potter locket with Harry's picture (from the movies) and black combat boots that were knee high. Then she nudged Kate and motioned her to the bar, "C Montgomery Burns."

The music kept playing as Eddy waved his hand in DD's face. "Ed! Lucky cheese chunk stat!" Ed pulled it out of his jacket and waved it in DD's face.

"MY WORD!!!!!!!!" DD yelled as he awoke.

"Good." Eddy said as he handed the shirtless DD the mic and he made DD sing.

"_Yo I got myself an fanny pack_

_They were having a sale down at the Gap_

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_POP POP HOPE NO SEES ME GETTIN FREAKY????"_ At this DD fainted again.

"Ed the cheese chunk!" Eddy yelled and Ed pulled out and waved it in DD's face and he came to again.

"They see me strollin' they laughing 

_And rollin their eyes because I'm so white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because I'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with the gangstas_

_But oh well it's obvious I'm white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy_" DD finished. He was gasping and had a smile on his face. Then he fainted a third time.

"Whoah. DD's scared." Kyrie said opening her Harry Potter book resting her black combat boots on the table.

"Yeah I guess so." Kate said.

"Want a drink? I'm buying." Kyrie said getting up straightens her purple and black dress.

"A diet pepsi'll do." Kate said.

"GET A LIFE!!!!"Mr. Burns yelled as Kyrie and Kate rolled their eyes

"Here!" Kate said as she shoved the lucky cheese chunk under Mr. Burns's nose in his face.

"DEAR GOD!!!!!!!" Mr.Burns yelled as Homer walked out of the men's room leaving a horrific stench causing Mr. Burns to vomit uncontrollably for hours.


	3. She hates Zim

No Character is mine got it? "She Hates Me" is by Puddle of Mudd

"Well that was interesting." Naz said as Ed carried DD off stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy said into the mic for DD. "DD has left the building!"

"And consciousness." Moe said. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Good one Moe!" Barney laughed and then burped.

GIR had come over to Zim with a bag from Krazy Taco. "Master wants some Nachos?! I got some for my new friends!"

"Who?" Zim asked, believing it to be Homer's pig Spider Pig aka Harry Plopper.

"Actually 3 friends! Homer Fredfredburger and Spider Pig!" GIR said happily. "And we're going to sing a song!"

"Nachos!" Homer and Fredfredburger said eating the nachos. Beans, sour cream and cheese went all over Zim's face. "Pigs." he moaned and GIR and pulled out another order of Nachos and he and Spider pig joined in the nacho eating orgy. Then they all burped and ran up to the mic and sang, "_Nacho Nacho man! I want to be a nacho man!_" Spider pig just oinked it. What Homer didn't know or care was he was still 'Peter Pantsless'

"My Word!" Tak said as she walked in noticing a nacho covered Homer in underpants, Fredfredburger, Spider Pig and GIR. "How stupid can you get?" She walked up to Zim. "Your idea?"

"No! Zim didn't put Peter Pantsless, Fredfredburger, Harry Plopper and GIR up to Nacho Man!" Zim said.

"Well I'll still kill you. One Duff please." Tak said to Moe.

"Hold it how old are you?" Moe asked before he handed her the beer.

"25" She said showing Moe a fake ID. "Fine" Moe said handing her the Duff. Tak took the Duff, sat next to Dib and looked at Zim with a homicidal eye. Zim decided to kick the Nacho 4 off and sing, " She Hates Me" by Puddle of Mudd. The song started to play.

"_**Met a girl thought she was grand. Fell in love found out first hand**_

_**Went well for a week or two then it all came unglued**_

_**In a trap trip I can't grip never thought I'd be the one who'd slip**_

_**Then I started to realize I was living one big lie**_" Zim sang, well screamed would be better term for it. He was doing air guitar and acting like a total jerk like DD was. The difference was Zim had a stronger constitution then DD.

"She really does 'fucking hate' Zim?!" Kyrie said sipping a Red Bull. She lost attention on Harry Potter when the Nacho 4 sang.

"He's singing about Tak or Gaz?" Kate asked as Tak overheard them. She took a swig of the Duff.

"Me." She said chucking a soda at him.

"OW! _**She fucking hates me just**_

_**She fucking hates me la la la love**_

_**I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away**_

_**She was queen for about an hour after that shit got sour**_

_**She took all I ever had no sign of guilt not feeling bad**_

_**In a trap trip I can't grip never thought I'd be the one who'd slip**_

_**Then I started to realize I was living one big lie**_!" Zim kept yelling. Tak looked madder and madder. She wanted to destroy Zim but she formulated a plan to humiliate him instead.

"_**She fucking hates me just**_

_**She fucking hates me la la la love.**_

_**I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away.**_" Zim sang like a storyteller. He was using every moment he could. Tak was getting ready to pants Zim. She snuck behind him poised to take off his pants. This wasn't taking his mission but he would feel the pain of humiliation. " He he he I'm going to payback Zim." Tak laughed.

"_**That's my story as you see**_

_**Learned my lesson and so did she**_

_**Now it's over and I'm glad cause I'm a fool for all I've said**_

_**She fucking hates me just**_

_**She fucking hates me la la la love**_

_**I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away."**_ Zim sang as Tak undid his belt and then yanked down his pants.

"Hey everyone it's Invader Pantsless!" Tak said. Everyone looked up but Zim kept singing.

"_**La la la la la la la just love la la la just **_

_**La la la just she fucking hates me!"**_ Zim sang then said. " I never got any action anyway! Goodnight Moe's tip your filthy Earth waitress!" Zim said. The crowd remained silent as they just were staring at Zim with his pants off.

"My eyes!" Mr. Burns said.

"For once I agree!" Kyrie said covering her eyes. "Put some pants on! Damn! If never was I guy I wanted to see pantsless it is you!"

"What the?!!!!!!! Zim put your pants back on!" Kate yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked. "Zim's pants are still on-what?" He said as he looked down. He reached for something to throw. He found a can of soda aimed for Tak and missed horribly. It hit a not so innocent bystander in the head.

"What are you gonna do?" Tak said.

"Last time I do Karaoke." Zim sighed getting back down off stage.


	4. Aliens Exist Says Dib

I don't own the characters okay? "Aliens Exist" is by Blink 182. Please note Flame Rising will no longer be hurt in this story just so you know. I was beating a dead horse on that one.

"Fuck you Tak, fuck you! I hate you!" Zim said flipping Tak off. She just smiled and waved.

"Hate you too Zim." She said in a singsong voice. Meanwhile Dib was sipping a Buzz cola and looking around. Apparently even after being pantsed, no one seemed to notice Zim was an alien. This really ticked off Dib. It was obvious after he was pantsed, (I won't go into details) humans just didn't look like he did. Gaz sat playing her Gameslave 2 not caring only to take occasional sips of her Buzz Cola or her father's Duff. Dib just slammed his head on the table going, "Why? Why? Why? Why did no one notice that?!

"Awww shut up!" Mr. Burns said as he took Kyrie's Red Bull and threw it at Dib.

"Hey!" Kyrie said as the can flew through the air and hit Dib's big head, which wasn't a hard target to hit. Meanwhile Kyrie was getting mad. "YOU TOOK MY RED BULL!!!!" she yelled and slammed Mr. Burns with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows over the head, knocking him unconscious. "That'll teach you. Be thankful it was only 759 pages not the 870 page Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

"Protective of an energy drink much?" Dib asked. "Sure he's a jerk but still." He shut up at Kyrie's piercing glare.

_Aliens exist I know it! They need to know too!_ Dib thought then he got a brilliant idea. He would sing his favorite song upstage, Aliens Exist by Blink 182. He got up to the machine and hopefully this would say something to someone besides the fact he wasn't like them at all. He knew that and didn't care. He took the mic and "Aliens Exist" by Blink 182 started to play.

"Hey mom there's something in the back room 

_I hope it's not the creatures from above_

_You used to read me stories _

_As if my dreams were boring_

_We all know conspiracies are dumb," _Dib sang looking at his father. He could relate to this song very well that's why it was his favorite. More than that it was his anthem, one of them anyway.

"What if people knew that these were real 

_I'd leave my closet door open all night_

_I know the CIA would say_

_What you hear is all hearsay_

_I wish someone would tell me what was right_

_Up all night long _

_And there's something very wrong_

_And I know it must be late_

_Been gone since yesterday_

_I'm not like you._" Dib sang but no one except Barney and Homer were paying attention. They seemed to think that Dib was doing this like a joke like DD or to be a show off like Zim did. While this was going on Kyrie and Kate were whispering to each other. _Probably trying to get rid of Mr. Burns's unconscious body. And people call me a psycho case._ Dib thought as Mr. Burns stirred and Kyrie and Kate stopped talking. He was rather used to being ignored and disbelieved so this didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Bets here place your bets now! Will Bighead faint like Sockhead?!!!" Eddy yelled but Moe stopped him.

"I run the illegal betting here not you!" Moe said as the phone rang " Hello is buttered there." The caller said.

"Buttered who?" Moe asked rolling his eyes knowing it was a crank call

"Buttered toast ha ha ha!" Ed laughed.

"Ed I know it's you!" Moe said and Ed screamed and hung up.

"I am still the skeptic yes you know me 

_Been best friends and will be till we die_

_I got an injection_

_Of fear from the abduction_

_My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies_

_Up all night long_

_And there's something very wrong_

_And I know it must be late_

_Been gone since yesterday_

_I'm not like you guys_

_I'm not like you,"_ Dib sang this was truly his song. Sure his best friend was his sister he jealously guarded but still. He was pouring his heart and soul into it.

"_Dark and scary ordinary explanation_

_Information nice to know ya paranoia_

_Where's my mother biofather"_ The last line he yelled pointing at his dad. It was the one question he wanted an answer to.

"Up all night long 

_And there's something very wrong_

_And I know it must be late_

_Been gone since yesterday_

_I'm not like you guys_

_Twelve majestic lies"_ Dib sang and looked around and took a bow. Everyone was just absorbed in his or her own conversations. A young 23-year-old red headed girl in a lab coat came in and had now taken a seat next to Professor Membrane. She was his date. Professor Membrane was 47 years old, 24 years her senior.

"Well thanks for not listening AGAIN!" Dib said getting off stage depressed.

"I believe you." Homer said

"You do?" Dib asked happily

"Yeah there are aliens named Kang and Kodos who I ran into along with one in the woods." Homer said putting a hand on Dib's shoulder.

"Wasn't that just Mr. Burns?" Moe asked.

"Way to burst the kid's bubble Moe." Homer said looking at Dib's face.

**A/N Mr. Burns is the new cartoon Karaoke Villian! I will add a few more in the comming chapters so there will be new villian faces so you know! Thanks again to all those who reviwed to help me improve the story!**


	5. Professor Pervert

The characters are not mine got it? Only the OCs are. **I am taking suggestions for another cartoon karaoke so if you have any fav songs a fav cartoon should sing, let me know and I'll look over it. A message will be sent if your idea was used.**

The red headed young intern at Membrane Labs sat next to Professor Membrane staring at him with a light in her eyes. She was delighted to find that Professor Membrane invited her for drinks and to meet his kids. This was every scientist girl's dream; Professor Membrane was a very charismatic figure which made him seem sexy even though he was a middle aged 47. "Ahhh Emilee! I'm glad you could make it!" Professor Membrane said acting like a Casanova. Gaz was still absorbed in her Gameslave 2 but Dib watched on with intense curiosity. So this was his date. He pictured Emilee to be at least 10 years older.

"So you're my dad's date. You're a little young. You do realize he's at least twice your age?" Dib said bluntly.

"Son here's 15 bucks and my ID go get yourself a Duff." Professor Membrane said.

"Hey Professor Pointy Hair! I can tell he's your son! You're 30 years older! Miss you do know he's 47? You can do better!" Moe said.

"I hope you're not implying yourself. You're no George Clooney or Johnny Depp or Jhonen Vasquez or Daniel Radcliffe-" Emilee started but Moe cut her off.

"I get it, I'm hideous, but still he's nearly 50! I remember a lot of IDs particularly his! His birthday is April 8th 1959!" Moe said. "I'm looking out for you. You can do a lot better kid."

"Well Emilee, these are my kids Dib and Gaz." Professor Membrane said embarrassed.

"We'll be best friends!" Emilee said hugging Dib and Gaz. Gaz looked murderous and Dib slunk away.

"Do that again and I kill you." Gaz said.

"You're old enough to be my sister!" Dib yelled. At this point Mojo Jojo Mad Mod and Him came in. They approached the bar and ordered a drink. "Banana Daiquiri" Mojo ordered. "A Cosmopolitan" Him ordered and Mad Mod ordered a pint of Guinness. Moe presented him with a bottle of Duff.

"Hey! I didn't order a bloody Duff!" Mad Mod said.

"It's that or the pickle brine." Moe said as Mad Mod drank it begrudenly.

"Great three new jerks." Kate said. She looked at him with contempt.

"Hey Mad Mod! The only good British villain is Lord Voldemort!" Kyrie yelled throwing Harry Potter 7 at him, giving him a bloody nose.

"Damn you Yanks!" He yelled pulling out his hypno cane, but Kyrie kicked it away and whispered, "Lord Voldemort would have done better!"

"I'll warn you two now, no fighting in my bar!" Moe said.

"FINE!" Kyrie and Mad Mod said looking at each other ready to kill.

"Oh God no!" Him yelled as Professor Membrane and Emilee were on stage ready to sing "Lollipop (Candyman)" by Aqua. The Music started to play and everyone dropped their drink and stared.

"_**I am the candyman**_

_**Coming from bountyland**_

_**I am the candyman **_

_**Coming from bountyland"**_ Professor Membrane sang the male part and Emilee would sing the girl's.

"_I wish that you were my lollipop_

_Sweet things I'll never get enough_

_If you show me to the sugar tree_

_Will you show me the bup bup free."_ Emilee sang not understanding the words. She pulled Professor Membrane close and looked him in the eye. He smiled and sang,

"_**Come with me I'm your sweet sugar candyman**_

_**Run like the wind fly with me to bountyland **_

_**Bite me I'm yours If you're hungry please understand**_

_**This is the end of the sweet sugar candyman**_" Professor Membrane said greedily checking Emilee out. She was sure to go on all night 'coffee' as Professor Membrane told Dib and Gaz if they ever asked.

"Hey Pervy Sage that pointy haired guy is a bigger perv than you!" Naruto yelled as he noticed Professor Membrane feeling her up.

"GET A ROOM MEMBRANE!!!!!!!!!!" Jiraiya yelled. "Sure she's fine, but still!" If Pervy Sage thought it was disgusting, you know you went too far.

"Professor Pervert!" Kyrie yelled.

"You make me sick!" Him yelled.

"_Oh my love I know you are my candyman_

_and oh my love your word is my command_

_oh my love I know you are my candyman_

_let us fly to bountyland_

_you are my lollipop_

_sugar sugar top_

_you are my lollipop_

_sugar sugar top_

_I wish that I were a bubble gum_

_Chewing on me baby the only one_

_I will be begging for sweet delights_

_Until you say I'm yours tonight."_ Emilee sang passionate for Membrane. He was like a god, a charismatic Adonis. She wanted him more than anything.

"_**Come with me honey I'm your sweet sugar candyman**_

_**Run like the wind fly with me to bountyland**_

_**Bite me I'm yours if you're hungry please understand**_

_**This is the end of the sweet sugar candyman" **_Professor Membrane and Emilee's act was getting embarrassing and shocking everyone. However it affected Dib the most. He hated being ignored by his father. When his dad brought home random interns, he hated it.

"What a freak." Him said.

" I feel sotra bad for the kid." Mojo said looking at Dib. Maybe he could be a good assistant to Mojo's evil. Dib just flipped off his dad took his Duff and called Moe, " Hello is Anita there?" Dib said

"Anita who?" Moe asked. He hated getting pranked again.

"Anita Life!" Dib yelled. Moe yelled, "Anita Life! Anita Life! Does anyone know Anita Life!" and everyone laughed. "Why you little Bighead!" Moe yelled.

"_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_Oh my love your word is my command_

_oh my love I know you are my candyman_

_let us fly to bountyland_

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_Oh my love your word is my command_

_oh my love I know you are my candyman_

_let us fly to bountyland_" Emilee sang.

"_**I am the candyman**_

_**coming from bountyland**_

_**I am the candyman**_

_**coming from bountyland!"**_ Professor Membrane sang stroking Emilee and Gaz actually looked up in disgusted interest. She was going to show that man and bimbo how singing was done.

"Can't wait till dis is over mon!" Grim yelled covering his eyes.

"Me too!" Billy yelled.

"_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_Oh my love your word is my command_

_oh my love I know you are my candyman_

_let us fly to bountyland_

_I am your lollipop _

_sugar sugar top_

_I am your lollipop_

_sugar sugar top." _At this Professor Membrane turned the stage into a smut fest.

"Okay Professor Pervert, you're creepin' my customers and Pervy Sage out! Out with ya if ya don't cut it out." Moe said

"I have to go. T.J. I've seen everyone's look and I came to my senses! We're done, bye!" Emilee said storming out.

"Son if there's one thing I love about interns is that I get older they stay the same age." Professor Membrane said.

"Sick dad!" Dib yelled.

"Is it over?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Be glad you didn't watch. My eyes need cleaning with bleach." Kyrie said.

**A/N I don't own the song, Aqua does! Gaz is next and she is singing like Amy Lee of Evanescence! Send me any ideas or reviews! I might even put in a bonus chapter wait and see!**


	6. Miss Murder

I don't own the characters okay? " Miss Murder" is by AFI.

"Hey Moe do you have any pizza? Gaz asked in her usual monotonous way. She was starting to get hungry and her father crying at how Emilee dumped him was rather embarrassing. Dib was talking to Homer about the time he saw Mr. Burns as an alien.

"The FBI took me in and did all these test and aliens were in a line up, Marvin the Martian, Alf, Kang and Chewbacca." Homer said.

"I thought the Martians worked themselves into extinction converting their planet into a spaceship." Dib said.

"How should I know?" Homer said drinking his Red Tick Beer.

"Was the alien Santa Claus?" Barney asked.

"No! But Zim did pose as Santa one year." Dib said. These drunks were fascinating people.

"No Gaz! We just have peanuts, pickled eggs and uncooked frozen chicken wings!" Moe yelled. He was being rather foolish when it came to Gaz. At this time Mandy asked the same question. Moe didn't care for either of them. "Listen if you two want pizza so bad call Luigi's and order it yourself!" Moe yelled.

"Maybe I will." Mandy said.

"Going to share that pizza?" Gaz asked threatingly.

"I need to shut Billy up. He's a total buffoon. So no." Mandy said. Gaz got ready to punch her but Mandy stopped her mid punch. "You do not wan to make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Child do you- oh my!" Grim said as he noticed Gaz, the only mortal with Mandy's temper. "Let's go mon." Grim said pulling Mandy away

"From now on Miss Mandy we are enemies." Gaz said " I will destroy you like I do my brother and I did Iggins."

"Mandy you're doomed." Dib said.

"Well I will destroy you. Count on it. I don't make threats. I make promises." Mandy said.

"Gaz you're doomed child." Grim said. At this time Naruto took Tonton and sang, _" Spider pig, Spider pig does whatever a spider pig does can he swing from a web? No he can't. He's a pig."_ Gaz couldn't take this anymore so she punched out Naruto and took the mic. "Hello ignorant pigs. I am going to show you fools how Karaoke is done." At this time, Miss Murder by AFI started to play. A few people were paying attention but what would come next would blow them away.

"Hey Miss Murder can I Hey Miss Murder can I make beauty stay if I take my life 

_With just a look they shook _

_and heavens bowed before him_

_Simply a look can break your heart._

_The stars that pierce the sky_

_He left them all behind_

_We're left to wonder why_

He left us all behind. Hey Miss Murder can I Hey Miss Murder can I 

_make beauty stay if I take my life?"_ Gaz sang, only it was rather not her voice. Dib was sipping a Buzz Cola at the bar next to Homer and he heard the song. "Hey Moe since when did you get the latest Evanescence? Amy Lee's voice is so good." Dib asked

"I don't have Evanescence Bighead." Moe said. "Take a look."

"My head's not big." Dib said turning around. "Gaz? I didn't know she was that good! I just thought she was listening to Evanescence in the shower! I didn't think it was her!"

"Makes sense. Your mother could sing like Pat Bennitar." Professor Membrane said draining a shot of vodka. " God I miss Penelope!" He started to cry.

"Who's Pat Bennitar?" Sakura asked.

"Only the sexiest singer of the 80's." Jiraiya said.

"Okay Pervy sage..." Naruto said.

"Dreams of his crash won't pass 

_oh how they all adored him_

_Beauty will last when spiraled down_

_The stars that mystified_

_He left them all behind_

_And how his children cried_

_He left us all behind_

Hey Miss Murder can I Hey Miss Murder can I 

_make beauty stay if I take my life?"_ As Gaz sang, Mad Mod was enraptured.

"Dude you're 74! She's 16! There is 58 years between you sick!" Mojo said in disgust.

"But like this she'll think I'm a hot 22 year old British guy." Mad Mod said staring at Gaz. "I love her siren song."

"You're too old even for Tsunade. Why don't I hook you up with women I know?" Mr. Burns said.

"Mad Mod, even if you were really 22 neither Gaz nor I would go out with you!" Kyrie said knocking his head into the table beating him unconscious.

"You're even Pervier than Pervy Sage." Kate said as Jiraiya sneezed.

"What's the hook the twist with this verbose mystery 

_I would gladly bet my life upon it that the ghost you love_

_you ray of light will fizzle out without hope_

_we're the empty set just floating through_

_wrapped in skin ever searching for what we were promised..._

_reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go..._

_but who would ever let us put their filthy hand upon it?_

Hey Miss Murder can I Hey Miss Murder can I 

_make beauty stay if I take my life?_

Hey Miss Murder can I Hey Miss Murder can I 

_make beauty stay if I take my life?"_ Gaz sang and then got a standing ovation for her voice and skill. Mad Mod held a sign that read, "Hot British villain Call Me! 867-5309!"

"Hey Pointy Hair Lord Autumn Bottom is hitting on your daughter." Moe said

"Not my Gaz-flower!" Professor Membrane said beating up Mad Mod.

"Fine I'll stay way from her!" He said as he walked away bruised.

"You're not my type anyway. You're not alien enough." Gaz said sitting next to Zim

"Nay Nay!" Zim said.

**A/N The bonus chapter will involve "We're not gonna take it" Twisted Sister. Pat Bennitar did Love is a Battlefield so you know okay? See ya later!**


	7. Ed does not know Kung Fu!

I do not own the characters or the song "Kung Fu Fighting". Only Emilee is mine. I might use her in a few more stories though.

"That was beautiful my precious little Gaz human." Zim said kissing Gaz publicly and in front of everyone so they could see.

"Blast!" Mad Mod did in a Stewie impression. Frankly he suffered one too may head injuries. It was about this time DD finally came around from his stint as a nerdy freaked out Karaoke singer.

"My word I made a total ass of myself!" DD said in shock of him not being himself. "Curse my gullibility!"

"Oh come on Sockhead it was fun to see you make a total fool of yourself! That was awesome! You should do it again Sockhead!" Eddy said staring at the 50 dollar bill Professor Membrane paid him. "I am going to get so many Jawbreakers!"

"Well Jawbreakers aside, I will never do that again! I am so mortified!" DD said putting GIR's taco bag on his head.

"Hey I still had a taco in there!" GIR said as the fish taco fell in his face.

"Disgusting!" DD said as the taco fell to the floor.

"Mine!" GIR said picking the taco off the floor and eating it.

"GIR! The filthy humans have walked on that floor! Do not a taco that falls there!" Zim said looking over at GIR with disgust and annoyance.

"But master look! You can't resist the taco! All will obey the taco! ALL WILL OBEY!!!!!" GIR yelled yet it was cute.

"Awww He's so cute!" Sakura said hugging GIR. " He's not as cute as Saskue but still."

"Yeah all the girls say that you pitiful ninja human from the hidden earth leaf village." Zim said disgruntled rolling his eyes.

"Face it Zim, your robot dog is cute. What I wouldn't do to have the brawds all over me like GIR does. Just look at his new fangirls." Moe said motioning to Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Sam, Bubbles and Starfire were all laughing and hanging out around GIR. "I wish I was as cute as that robot dog." Moe sighed as Barney slipped him a note. " I think you are cool signed your secret admirer." Moe read and looked at Barney. He turned and smiled.

"Yooo Hooo!" He said drunk and then burped.

"My god no!" Moe said. He was very disgusted at the sight and thought of Barney liking him like that.

"Dude that's just wrong." Dib said. Barney was stinky and a drunk, and unfortunaly Dib had to sit by him when he was talking to Homer.

"You're a real ninja!" Ed said amazed to Naruto.

"Yes I am!" Naruto said proudly. Ed would believe anything. "Want to see some ninjitsu? Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With this 5 Narutos appeared and waved at Ed

"Think I can do it?" Ed said trying to do the hand signs but tied his fingers together.

"Naruto don't be a show off. There aren't very many girls here..." Jiraiya said.

"Pervy sage what do you mean? There's Sakura, Ino, Hinata... those 3 girls in matching dresses, the girl in all black and the really tall and pretty one..." Naruto said looking at Starfire. "Grandma Tsunade and Shizune are here too."

"Shizune's okay but the rest are too young or in Lady Tsunade's case, too old. Now more like Emilee..." Jiraiya said smiling "...was good. She was pretty. Pretty _**FINE!!!!**_"

"Okay Pervy Sage." Naruto said. "Well Ed I also like ramen and pranks!"

"I like buttered toast and pranks!" Ed said laughing but Naruto was someone liked him like Konohamaru but more so. He felt like Hokage when he talked to Ed. " I know a prank." Naruto said. He picked up a cell phone and called Moe. "Moe's Tavern."

"Hello is my friend Hugh there? Last name Jass?" Naruto said holding his nose.

"Hugh Jass! Hugh Jass! Someone check the men's room for a Hugh Jass!" Moe yelled as everyone laughed and a man with red hair and glasses came out to the bar. "That's me." Moe handed him the phone.

"Hello this is Hugh Jass. How can I help you?" Naruto was quiet. He wasn't expecting this. The last two calls no one picked up, admittingly Ed's "Buttered Toast" was bad, but Dib's "Anita Life" was good. Now Naruto was stuck talking to a guy name Hugh Jass.

"Uhhhhhh... Listen here I'll level with you. This is just a prank call gone horribly wrong." Naruto said blushing.

"Well better luck next time!" Hugh Jass said hanging up. "One Flaming Moe please.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Naruto I have the perfect idea!" Ed said taking off his shirt and jacket and tied the jacket like a sumo thong. "I'm a ninja I know kung fu!"

"No you don't!" Naruto said but it was too late. Ed was on stage and the music to "Kung Fu Fighting" by the 1970's disco band Bus Stop was playing.

"No you don't you buffoon!" Jiriaiya yelled.

"_**Whoah oh oh!**_

_**Whoah oh oh!**_

_**Everyone was Kung Fu Fighting" **_ Ed sang as he made a bad karate move. He knocked himself on the floor and hit Mad Mod in the head.

"I hope that didn't drain my bamage." Mad Mod said falling off his chair.

"LOOK OUT!" Kyrie yelled as Ed did another karate chop this time in Gaz's face.

"Don't do that again." Gaz said simply.

"_**Those fists were fast as lightning**_

_**And it was a little bit frightening..."**_

"Ed look out!" DD yelled and this time Ed broke a lamp and Barney's Duff. "Yeahhhgrgh!" he yelled.

"Everybody was kung fu fighting Those fists were fast as lightning 

_**And it was a little bit frightening..."**_ At this Mandy and Gaz annoyed with Ed punched him and Mandy swung at him with Grim's scythe. Ed missed the scythe barley and karate chopped himself unconscious to the head.

"Well there's 30 seconds of my life wasted. I want them back." Mandy said giving Grim his scythe back.

"Alright child." Grim moaned.


	8. Sam Manson Is Not a Stupid Girl

I don't own the characters or the song okay? "Stupid Girls" is by Pink.

"You know what really ticks me off..." Sam said as she sipped he black coffee at the table she was sharing with, Starfire, Tak, Tenten, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and Lisa.

"What?" Starfire asked. She was having a good time despite the fools earlier. She thought it showed Zim right when Tak pantsed him, Irkens and Tamarinens didn't get along too well. Blackfire tried to sell Tameran out to them but it didn't work out. Red and Purple were too afraid of Starfire's Konorffka.

"... Well it is how stupid girls act now and days." Sam said thinking about Paullina and how she saw Emilee acting, being defined by a man. " and look at Sakura and Ino. Fighting over Saskue as if he was the last guy on Earth! It's sickening!"

"Yeah who needs men? They mess everything up. They think they're so hot but they're not!" Lisa said as she ate a carrot.

"You can say that again sister." Tak said. "Zim ruined my life by ruining my chance to be an Invader. And Dib... well he's losing his touch."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked as she drank some of the pickle brine. For her it was like ambrosia to her. Tameranian food was disgusting by Earth standandards.

"He didn't notice you as a Tameraian. He thought you were a normal human girl. Just tell me how a human could pull off your look." Tak said. She was wearing her disguise but was contemplating turning it off.. No one seemed to care. They would think she was like Zim, having the same condition. She ate a few nachos and sipped her Duff.

"Human men can be pervs too. Look at Mad Mod, Jiraiya and Professor Membrane." Starfire said as all 3 of them sneezed at the same time.

"Girls have more power though! Look at us!" Buttercup said then Blossom and Bubbles joined in. "We're the Powerpuff girls!"

Dib then perked up from the men's room. He was listening in there for alien life, or Santa. "Starefire's an alien! I was about to ask you out!" Dib yelled with the headphones on.

"SO WHAT?!!!!!!?" Tak and Starfire said at the same time. Tak dated Dib once and how Dib said the last part was insulting.

"Ummmm...Let's see...I don't know." He blushed putting his arm behind his back.

"Hold it. You were eavesdropping?" Sam asked as Lisa yelled, "Get him!" Sam, Lisa, Starfire, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Tak and Tenten started beating him up. Tenten threw a shuriken and sliced off Dib's hair. "Be grateful we're going easy!" Starfire, Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup said. In the tussle, Dib snuck out and threw Mad Mod in there to replace him. "You hit on Gaz. Now you will pay."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Bloody hell! Spines don't bend that way!" Mad Mod yelled. Then everyone but Starfire stopped. "How dare you harm Robin!"

"Starfire, my turn." Kyrie said beating him up, putting her boot on his spine and bending it back.

"I am going to sing now. It is a song I feel very close to." Sam said as "Stupid Girls" by Pink started to play.

"_Maybe if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girls_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_Go to Fred Segal find them there_

_Laughing lots while the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

_Dropping names._

_What happened to the dream of a girl president?_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 cent_

_They travel in packs of 2 or 3 with their itsy bitsy doggies _

_and their teeny winnie tees._

_Where oh where have the smart people gone?_

_Where oh where could they be?"_ Sam was rather good at singing. Sam's voice sounded a little like a mix of Pink and Avril Lavinge's. Her face was filled with intense passion. This was her statement, her nindo. She wasn't a stupid girl and wanted everyone to know.

"_Maybe if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girls_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_Maybe if I act like that_

_Flippin my blonde hair back_

_Push out my bra like that_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_The disease is growing it's epidemic_

_I'm scared there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

_I cannot take anymore_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_Outcast and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see!"_ Sam sang as her new friends cheered and smiled. "You go girl!" Lisa said.

"Yes! Prove that you are not a stupid girl!" Starfire smiled. Then she noticed Kyrie and Mad Mod still fighting. Mad Mod seemed to be able to get to his feet.

"You are a pathetic villain." Kyrie taunted.

"So are you..." Mad Mod gasped.

"That didn't even make sense. Kyrie Take 5. I'll deal with Mad Mod. No perv hits on Gaz and gets away with it." Dib said smashing Homer's Red Tick Beer bottle.

"Okay okay! You win!" Mad Mod surrendered.

"_Disaster's all around_

_I wanna be spared_

_Their only concern_

_Will it fuck up my hair_

_Maybe if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girls_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_Maybe if I act like that_

_Flippin my blonde hair back_

_Push out my bra like that_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl"_ Sam sang in a faux stupid girl way to show how repulsive she thought it was. She knew it wasn't getting across with Jiraiya, Professor Membrane and Mad Mod but Dib, Naruto, DD and Saskue looked with pensive disgust. They realized those girls were stupid.

"_Do you think? Do you think? Do you think?_

_Pretty will you fuck me girl_

_Silly I'm so lucky girl_

_Pull my hair I'll suck it girl_

_Stupid girl._

_Pretty will you fuck me girl_

_Silly I'm so lucky girl_

_Pull my hair I'll suck it girl_

_Stupid girl."_ Sam sang in a rage. Those girls ruined womankind's name and she was proving her nindo.

"_Maybe if I act like that_

_Flippin my blonde hair back_

_Push out my bra like that_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl"_ Sam poured on more faux sex appeal to sick everyone out at the behavior. Then she rose into a twirl into a powerful chorus.

"_Maybe if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girls_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_Maybe if I act like that_

_Flippin my blonde hair back_

_Push out my bra like that_

_Stupid girl!"_ Sam sang holding up the microphone.

"WHOO! You go girl!" Tak yelled.

"WHOOOOOO!" GIR said dancing.

"GIRLS RULE!" Kyrie and Kate screamed hugging Sam.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jiraiya asked. He was kind of turned on by Sam's faux flirting.

"Yes. Sam is it? I'm Tsunade, the hokage of the leaf village. You did a good job." she said.

"A woman leader?! Yes! Can we talk?" Sam smiled.

"Sure let's. You have leadership potential." Tsunade said

"She sure does Lady Tsunade!" Shizune agreed and Sam put a fist up in celebration.


	9. The Female Irken Fighter

See previous disclaimers okay?

Tak was sitting with Sam, Tsunade, and Shizune listening intently on the conversation. These women were fighters, especially Tsunade. She was a legendary Sannin and on of the best medic ninjas. This made Tak think, then she took a swig of her Duff as Tsunade took a shot of her rice wine and she said, "I'm a rouge Invader. I'm from the same planet as Zim," Tak said looking at Tsunade and Shizune but they didn't care and Sam already knew. "Zim ruined my chance to be an Invader."

"That's awful...I guess" Shizune said.

"For Irkens it is. Being an Invader is a highly coveted position. They are some of the elite. Hey Starfire wasn't there an Irken Invader on Tamaran?" Tak asked

"Yes and he stuck out like a sore thumb. Most Invader's disguises are pitiful at best." Starfire joined in. She noticed Tsunade and Shizune and asked Tak and Sam who they were. "uhhh... who are they, Tak, Sam?"

"The 5th hokage Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune." Sam said in glowing admiration. Tenten told Sam all about Tsunade and now knew why she wanted to be like her. Tsunade was the best sannin and a leader, which proved that women were more than sex relief for horny men.

"Starfire, Princess of Tameran." Starfire said bowing a way of greetings.

"Wow. We have all sorts here." Tsunade said " I have one question. Tak is an Irken and you are the Princess of Tameran. Irkens and Tamaeraians hate each other. Why are you two friends?"

"I hate my race almost as much as Starfire does. Bunch of mindless drones. That's all they are." Tak said with an angry distain.

"You sure think for yourself." Sam said in a praising way.

"Good that'll show my pathetic male Tallests who just eat snacks." Tak said looking at Zim. "He will pay."

"Okay Tak don't attack me but Zim helped you to be stronger than him and he doesn't know it. Maybe he does and he's afraid of you so he tries to be better than you." Sam said.

"You're right. He knows I'm better than him and so he tries to keep me down" Tak said drinking the last of her Duff.

"You gonna take that?" Sam asked.

"No but I do have him to thank." Tak said. At this time, Moe's phone rang.

"Moe's tavern." Moe said expecting another crank call. This time it was Billy. Grim had told him a prank call after he overheard Tak and Starfire talking and mentioned that they were aliens.

"Hello is an Al there?" Billy laughed dressed as cowboy.

"Al who?"

"Al Ian!" Billy laughed.

"Al Ian! Al Ian! Are any of you an Al Ian?" Moe said sounding like he said "alien"

"Zim is no alien! I just have a skin condition!" Zim yelled as Moe rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Loser" Tak mumbled as she got on stage and took the mic and said, "This song is dedicated to Zim who _**ruined my life!!"**_ Tak said

"So you blame me for your horrible life blah blah blah BIG DEAL!!" Zim yelled as "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera started to play.

"_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger_

_Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_" Tak sang as she jumped of stage, smiling evilly at Zim. Zim looked at her nervous and afraid of what she was going to do. Tak then took Zim and threw him over her back and stepped on him

"_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh_" Tak continued beating Zim up and did a move that was used on Mad Mod.

"My sqweedlyspooch! Spines don't bend that way!"

"Hey how many times do I have to say it? NO FIGHTING IN MY BAR!!" Moe yelled but Tak ignored him.

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Cause you wanted to haunt me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_" Tak sang as Zim hid behind Jiraiya.

"What are you doing Al Ian?" He asked.

"I am not an alien!" Zim yelled.

"Yes you are!" Starfire yelled.

"Well anyway you are a sannin like Tsunade! You are one of the best!" Zim pleaded.

"Forget it!" Jiraiya said shoving Zim in Tak's view. She smiled an evil smirk.

"_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_!" Tak then pummeled Zim to a bloody pulp and then went on stage smirking is satisfaction. To add insult to injury, Jimmy ran over kicked him weakly and ran off giggling.

"_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget  
But I'll remember  
Yes, I'll remember  
I'll remember  
Thought I would forget  
But I'll remember  
Yes, I'll remember  
I'll remember_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter!_ Thank you all!" Tak said as everyone applauded, Starfire and Sam the loudest. Tak took a bow and walked back to her table, kicking Zim all the way back.

"As soon as my skeleton stops being broken I will destroy you." Zim moaned in pain.

"Yeah right." Tak laughed.


	10. Believe in the Power of the Waffle

The song "Waffle King" is by Weird Al. Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up sooner. I have just been too busy and had technical difficulties until now. I have my own laptop now so it'll be easier to post. Enjoy!

Zim was sulking in the corner. Everyone is laughing at me! He thought as he rocked himself back and forth like a troubled child.

"What a loser." Sam said over at Zim. She found it rather funny what Tak did to Zim; beating him and pantsing him.

"Zim is no loser!" Zim yelled back at Sam.

"Yes you are." Starfire said.

"No I'm not!" Zim yelled.

"Yes you are." Starfire repeated.

"No I'm not!" Zim retorted.

"No you're not." Starfire said in a clever plan to trick Zim.

"Yes I am!" Zim yelled but suddenly realized he insulted himself. "D'oh!" he said as Nelson Muntz said, "Ha Ha!"

GIR on the other hand was at the DDR game amazing everyone with his Dance Dance Revolution skills. Sakura and Ino clapped and hugged GIR as the song ended.

"You're so cute!" Ino said as she petted GIR like the dog he was disguised to be. GIR just smiled, picked up his chocolate bubblegum squishee he got from the Kwik-E-Mart and this time put a quarter in the Guitar Hero game and the song started to play. "Carry on your wayward soul, there'll be peace when you are gone. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." GIR was as good at this game as he was at DDR.

"GIR! Stop playing Guitar Hero! It's getting annoying." Zim yelled. GIR hit the pause button and ran over to Zim.

"Awwwwwww… Somebody needs a hug!" GIR said hugging Zim and Zim brushed him off. Moe just sighed and GIR noticed this too and jumped over saying, "I still got a hug in me!"

"Ahhhh. At least someone'll hug me." Moe said.

"Cheer up Moe. Sure you may be an ugly hate filled man…" Dib started as Moe cut him off.

"Hey! Hey! I may be ugly and hate filled but I'm not-what was the last thing you said?" Moe said as the regular drunks started to laugh.

"Oh ho ho... very funny Bighead." Moe yelled as Dib laughed so hard Buzz Cola come out his nose.

"My head's not big! Geesh that really burns. Never shoot soda out your nose. URRRRP!" Dib said as he burped and GIR started to hand out waffles. Homer took one and ate it. "Mmmmmmmmm waffles agggghhhhhh"

"I'll have one!" Barney said as GIR gave him one. "Wow! These waffles are as good as beer!"

"Gimme one!" Moe said and ate it. "Wow GIR you are the waffle king!"

"Yeay! I'm gonna sing a song now!" GIR said as he smiled and hopped on stage. First he did some break dancing moves and then took the mic as "Waffle King" by Weird Al started to play. At the beginning of the song, GIR danced back and forth and then did a cute little toush shake.

"Awwwwww! He's so cute!" Shizune, Sam, Sakura, Bubbles Ino and Starfire said.

"_It took a lifetime but I finally found _

_The perfect waffle __recipe_

_You'll never find a batter any better in this whole __stinking__' town_

_One bite and I'm sure you'll agree._

_Your eyes roll back and your knees get weak_

_Aww__ you're gonna lick your plate clean_

_People come from miles around just to study my technique_

_I make the best darn waffles this world has ever seen!" _ GIR sang smiling. He was having a lot of fun singing.

"You got it!" Homer said in a mouthful of the waffles GIR gave him. Zim just rolled his eyes again. He didn't like how GIR was interacting with the humans; it put his mission in danger.

"_I'm the Waffle King (Waffle King)…yeah_

_Waffle King (Waffle King)_

_That's what they call me_

_Waffle King (Waffle King)_

_Hey, I'm the Waffle King__" _GIR sang. His new fangirls, Sakura, Sam, Ino, Shizune, Bubbles and Starfire, sang the echo parts. Naruto was amazed that Sakura and Ino weren't fighting each other.

"Hey Pervy Sage, what's with Sakura and Ino? Normally they fight over Saskue but what's with them?" Naruto asked while watching GIR sing. "I mean GIR's cute but what's with them?"

"You just said it Naruto-GIR is cute. Women like cute things." Jiraiya said.

"Oh. That is one thing GIR and Saskue have in common; they're both cute." Naruto said as Saskue overheard the conversation. This caused Saskue to look at him in a creeped out way. Saskue turned over to them with a disgusted face.

"You think I'm _**cute??!!!!?**_" Saskue said repulsed at what he just heard.

"No I didn't mean like_**THAT!!!!!!!" **_Naruto said as Saskue walked away.

"Nice Naruto. You made yourself seem like you like Saskue like that more than about the time you told me about where you accidently kissed him." Jiraiya sighed as he rolled his eyes at Naruto's behavior and ignorance.

"_Everywhere I go now the people cheer_

_I never have to wait in line_

_People say, 'Right this way sir…Your money's no good here_

_Someday I betcha they'll build me a shrine_

_And everybody say, 'Well I'm your biggest fan!'_

_'I seen your picture in People magazine'_

_Folks come from around the world just __to shake my hand_

_If you don't believe in the power of the waffle lemme show_

_You just what I mean _

_I'm the Waffle King (Waffle King)_

_Make you wanna scream and shout_

_Waffle King (Waffle King)_

_That's my name don't wear it out_

_Waffle King (Waffle King)_

_Make no mistake about it I'm the Waffle King"_ GIR sang as he kept dancing to the tune of the song of the power of the waffle. Zim was still in the corner sulking. Moe looked over at Zim and just rolled his eyes. He had heard about what he did to Tak and found that what she did to him was rather justifiable.

"Okay green kid, get over it. From what Dib told me, you ruined Tak's life. She was justified in beating you. You know if you were legal, you should be drinking watered down beer in a chipped glass sitting on a stool with a nail sticking up in it. Let it go!" Moe yelled at Zim as he looked up at him.

"Hey Moe you did that to me when I let Marge take the fall the one time I was driving drunk and crashed." Homer said.

"Yeah what Zim did is just as bad. Didn't you say while you ate peanuts, Moe jabbed you with a stick?" Dib asked still cleaning Buzz Cola off his shirt.

"Yeah. It hurt." Homer said as Moe mumbled, "Serves you right." No one was really paying attention to that conversation, GIR was just too fascinating. It was just so amazing that GIR was able to get two rivals to be friends and a Tameranian to actually like something Irken. Tak also had that quality but that was because she hated most Irkens almost as much as Starfire did.

"You know it is true Moe; GIR is the Waffle King. He should teach Marge how to make these." Homer said as GIR sang.

_"Roll out the red carpet 'cause here I come._

_All you peons better scram_

_Out of my way now you worthless piece of scum… _**yeay! I like scum!**

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Hey!_

_I wanna see you grovel you waffle eatin' fools_

_Everybody on your knees_

_You wanna buy a waffle…you're playin' by my rules_

_Go on beg me, lemme hear you say 'Pretty Pleeeeeeeease'_

_Can't you tell the universe revolves around me?_

_Don't you know you suckers owe me everything?_

_And can't you tell I'm the highest form of life that_

_There could ever be?_

_Everybody all around the world, stand up and sing_

_Come on now!" _ GIR sang as he continued to dance, which was his favorite thing to do. GIR's cute and funny and comical and innocent personality turned the rather boastful lyrics into a cute little modest fun.

"Wow, for a boastful song GIR makes it seem modest." Moe pondered as Zim walked up to the bar.

"You don't know how true those lyrics can be, not just in making waffles." Zim sighed accepting GIR's charisma.

"_Waffle King_

_Hey batter batter_

_Waffle King_

_Hot on your platter_

_Waffle King_

_Say what's the matter?_

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Tell 'um girls…__**YEAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ GIR handed the mic to Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Bubbles, Starfire and Sam so they could sing.

"_(He's the wa wa wa wa wa Waffle King)_

_Yeah yeah_

_(He's the wa wa wa wa wa Waffle King)_

_Tell the truth now pleeeeease!_

_(He's the wa wa wa wa wa Waffle King)_

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Don't you know who I am?" _ GIR sang as he put up the mic "Yeay! You like me really! Awwww you are all sooooooo cute. You look like you all need waffles!" At this GIR made waffles come out of his head.

"Wow these are good." Kevin said in a mouth full of GIR's homemade waffles. "Better than Jawbeakers. What's in them GIR?"

"There's waffle in them!" GIR smiled in his playful and happy way.

"Whatever." Kevin sighed brushing it off and continuing to eat the waffles GIR gave him.


	11. Bart's Phony Call Song

Nothing is mine here, just the idea. "Phony Calls" is by Weird Al.

Homer had called Marge over to get GIR to show her how he made the waffles he did. Once Marge arrived she looked rather annoyed. "Homer are you too drunk to drive again?" Marge nagged. "mmmmmmmmmmrggghhh"

"No. I just had 5 beers. Try these waffles." Homer said. Marge took a waffle GIR gave her and tasted it.

"Wow these are good. What's in them?" Marge asked GIR. GIR and Homer turned to her and said, "There's waffle in them!"

"Okay, GIR is it? Show me how you make these." Marge said as GIR jumped up into her hair.

"Yeay! Let's go make waffles! I like your hair. It's tall and pretty and blue!" GIR said as he curled up in her hair."I'll tell you where my master's house is so we can make the waffles!"

"NO GIR!!!!!!! The blue haired human is not allowed at our secret base!" Zim yelled running up to Marge and holding her green dress in an effort to stop her and GIR going to the base.

"Uhhhhh… GIR why don't we make them at my house?" Marge suggested noticing Zim's reaction. GIR nodded in agreement so she kicked Zim back and drove to her house at 742 Evergreen Terrace.

"GIR will ruin my mission one of these days." Zim sighed. As Zim was staring at the door that Marge and GIR left through, members of the criminal group called the Akatsuki came in. Kisame was helping Itachi along because due to overuse of his Sharingan, he was going blind. He could still see a little bit but not very well.

"Tobi I'm going to kill you!" Deidara said as he came in and Tobi pranced around like the idiot he acted like.

"I love you Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as he hugged Deidara.

"Oh my God Naruto! Akatsuki! Quick Sexy Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto just rolled his eyes at this.

"Pervy Sage, you just want to see a naked girl." Naruto said as he got up to go to the bathroom annoyed.

"Kisame, I have to use the restroom as well. You guys do know what the leader said; this is a day off but also to gather information." Itachi said towards Moe.

"Uhhhhh…. Pretty boy, I'm not one of your buddies." Moe said rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Sorry sir." Itachi said as he walked to the restroom. He pushed open the door to find screams coming from Starfire, Nazz, Lisa and Bubbles as they ran out. Gaz was in there too but she paid no attention to them. She came out of the stall to find Itachi there.

"Dude get out of here. Now. This is the women's room. You had better leave now before I do horrible things to you." Gaz said looking at Itachi. He turned around to the noise and faced Gaz, which most men would call brave.

"Who do you think you are young lady? No one talks to Itachi Uchiha that way. I am the master of Mangaku Sharingan and I killed my whole can to test my strength. I wouldn't talk to me that way if I was you." Itachi said in his smooth yet monotonously angry way.

"Big deal. I'll show you to the men's room." Once Itachi was finished Gaz took him to an empty table with her. "So killed you whole clan? Sounds interesting."

"Hey Bart is Gaz really with Itachi?" Dib gulped in fear. He knew of Itachi's deeds and feared what he and Gaz would do.

"Yeah so what?" Bart asked nonchalantly.

"I hope she doesn't get any ideas…." Dib said hiding under the table.

"What- oh the killing the whole clan thing." Bart said as he sipped a Buzz cola. "Nice song you sang dude. That call of yours, 'Anita Life' Good- for an amateur."

"Amateur?!!" Dib yelled. "I do that to Zim all the time!" He put his hands on the table in rage at Bart. No one called him an amateur anything. He believed he was one of the best at phony calls. "Hold on I got a call. Hello?"

"Hello this is Tobi." Tobi yelled as he laughed into a phone.

"Tobi who?"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi laughed as Dib hung up in annoyance while Deidara smacked him. He then smirked at Bart and made an offer. "I bet you wouldn't go up there and sing." Dib laughed.

Bart, never backing down from a dare, said, "Oh yeah Bighead, I will." Bart said as he went up to the stage and "Phony Calls" by Weird Al started to play. As the introduction to the song played Dib moped like usual, "My head's not big."

"_Mom and dad are goin' out for the evening _

_And you're stuck inside the house all alone _

_That's when you decided it might be fun to harass someone _

_Dial a random number up on your telephone _

_You ask if their refrigerator is running _

_Then you tell 'em they should go out and catch it_

_Buddy, if they ever figured out where you were callin' 'em from _

_They'd come and bust your head right in with a ratchet _

_Listen to me " _Bart sang as he antagonized Dib, knowing that Dib found him annoying.

_"__Don't go makin' phony calls_

_Please stick to the seven-digit numbers you're used to_

_I know that you think it's funny drivin' folks up the wall _

_But it's really gettin' old fast __" _

Deidara was looking on playing with his exploding clay. He didn't care too much about the song, but he did care what Itachi was doing with Gaz. She wasn't too well known to him, unlike Itachi was to Dib. _I'm going to have to find out about her._"Tobi! Can you do something for me?" He asked knowing how to get him to do what he wanted. "Be a good boy and find out about Gaz."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled going into the crowd. "Do you know Gaz-sempai?"

"Idiot." Deidara said. "I liked Sasori better. He knew about art." At this his phone rang. "Hello artist Deidara speaking."

"Is this Deidara?" Eddy giggled into the phone thinking he was talking to a woman.

"Yes." Deidara sighed annoyed.

"Well this is your secret admirer……" Eddy giggled.

"Who?" Deidara asked suspicious of a joke.

"Me!" Eddy yelled jumping out at him, "Hello foxy lady!"

"LADY!?????!!" Deidara said throwing a clay bomb at him. Bart was upstage singing as he smiled at the crowd below. He was the master of crank calls and everyone else was just an amateur.

_"__Little Melvin has a natural obsession_

_Askin' for Prince Albert in a can _

_He gets a kick each time he makes a collect call __To some guy he doesn't know who lives in Japan _

_He's callin' strangers up at three in the morning _

_Gives 'em pizza pie delivery at four __He won't be laughin when they're tracin' his line _

_One day the phone police will be there at his door _

_Yo, hear me__" _Bart sang and did a little bit of a girl hip-hop impression for fun. Many other pranksters kept an eye on Bart to learn the tricks of the Phony Call trade. Eddy, even though in pain, had the best watch.

"DD! Help me!" Eddy yelled as he kept an eye on stage in pain. "Deidara beat me up! I didn't know he was a guy he looks like a girl!"

"Oh Eddy… this is what happens when you try to hook up with an Akatsuki member, the reason it works with Gaz is that she is like Itachi." Bart was planning a phony call during the song and it was coming up. _This is how it's done. _

_"__Don't go makin' phony calls _

_Only dial the seven-digit numbers you're used to _

_Swear someday I'm gonna yank that phone cord right out from the wall_

_How long is this phase gonna last? _

_Come on __"Bart_ then snuck off stage laughing.

"Hey where did the pointy haired boy go Deidara-sempai?"

"Oh Bighead's over there," Deidara said pointing out all the pointy haired guys he saw at the bar. "Professor Pointy Hair is at the bar, Nine Tailed-kun is by Jiraiya the toad sage. Saskue- I don't know why he hasn't tried to kill Itachi yet…."

"The one singing." Tobi said. "Tobi is a good boy! Saskue looks scared."

Truth was Saskue tried to fight Itachi when he saw him but Gaz was with him. Dib told Saskue that Gaz was vicious when Saskue was going after Itachi but he wouldn't listen. He then challenged Itachi only to find Gaz in a demonic rage.

"No one messes with Itachi. He's my weasel. You will pay." Gaz said as she grabbed Saskue by the neck.

"Really?" Saskue asked unnerved. Dib was nearby making a "no, no, no" motion to him with his hands. "She'll destroy you." He whispered. Then Gaz punched him in the eye.

"Consider that a warning." Gaz said

"Told you so." Dib sighed at Saskue's sturbboness

_"_Moe's bar, what'll ya eat, beat or drink?" Moe answered his phone

"Uh, yeah, hello, is Mike there? Last name Rotch. "Bart said into a phone behind the stage.

"Hold on. I'll check. Mike Rotch! Mike Rotch! Hey, has anybody seen Mike Rotch lately? "Moe yelled as everyone laughed.

"Moe I haven't seen your crotch nor do I want to!" Jiraiya yelled as he laughed. Moe just rolled his eyes; best crank call yet.

"Listen to me, you little puke. One of these days, I'm going to catch you, and I'm going to carve my name on your back with an ice pick!" Bart was heard laughing at Moe's threat

_"__Don't go makin' phony calls_

_Please stick to the seven-digit numbers you're used to_

_You went through the New York City phone book and prank called 'em all _

_Hope that you grow out of this fast _

_Don't__' go makin' phony calls, _

_Please stick to the seven-digit numbers you're used to _

_Betcha think it's funny when you're drivin' folks right up the wall_

_But you're just a pain in the aaassss"_Bart finished as people clapped politely and Naruto laughed on the floor.

"See Bighead, that's how it's done you're just an amateur with a sister in love with a psychopath." Bart teased.

"You seem to have done this A LOT."

"I started the crank call Moe trend." Bart said as Barney burped so Moe didn't hear it.

"Curse the day the phone was invented." Moe said

"It's funny Moe." Homer said.

"No it's not baldy! Curse you Alexander Gram Bell!!!!!!! Curse you!!!!!" Zim yelled.

"Just shut up for once!" Tak, Tsunade and Sam yelled throwing their empty drink cans at Zim's head.

"Ow!" Then he was hit with a Red Bull can. "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to…." Kyrie said. Kate threw a Diet Pepsi can at him as well. "Same here." She laughed

**A/N That call was in the song that Bart did, I just built on it a little. And you can see I am of a Gaz/Itachi Xover pairing fan, and it fits don't you think? Well any suggestions for another one is welcome and review please! **


	12. Real Ninjas Think They Are Hot

Once again, you know the disclaimer drill or should by now. Too Sexy is by Right Said Fred. I got this idea from Real Ninjas on YouTube.

"Now where did Gaz go?" Dib wondered aloud as he looked around the bar. Gaz had been with Itachi as he left for the restroom but when he finished they were gone. If Itachi did something to Gaz. Dib would never forgive himself for it at all. He looked around and hoped to find his father and find that he did something a father should for once in his life and stop Gaz from dating a psychopathic killer. Professor Membrane was found sitting at the bar and Dib ran over to him. "Dad!"

"Yes, what is it son?" Professor Membrane asked looking over at Dib.

"Have you seen Gaz?" He asked nervously.

"Sure. She went down to the labs." Professor Membrane said.

"What? What is she doing? Dib asked as his eyes widened If Gaz was with Itachi, there was no telling how much he could corrupt her. She seemed interested in Itachi's killing of his clan and this made Dib shudder at the thought. She seemed too interested actually in that. There was no way he could see that this would be for the good. "Tell me Dad unless you want the whole Membrane clan killed!"

"Well son, Gaz would never do that." Professor Membrane said as Dib rolled his eyes at his father's naïve attitude. "Besides she said something about fixing that young man's vision. Said something about the only way he could see again was from an eye transplant from his brother." Professor Membrane said recalling what Itachi told him. "Gaz said she could find a way to fix his vision without resorting to such methods." He just thought it nice that Gaz was socializing with someone other than Dib. He didn't seem to see Itachi as he really was and ignore the fact he was in the Akatsuki.

"Okay… and you didn't ask Itachi more about himself? You flipped out when Mad Mod tried to pick up Gaz. Do you want your 'Gaz-flower' with a weasel?" Dib said with a raised eyebrow.

"Son, I'm not as thick as I apparently seem to be to you. I don't think Itachi is going to harm Gaz. Besides she's 16 and he's 20. And he is from a very respectable family from where he's from. He told me that the Uchihas are one of the elite clans of Konoha." Professor Membrane said highlighting all the good Itachi mentioned of himself that he told him to get on his good side and be free to date Gaz without too much intervention. Gaz told him to mention his genius and he'd be on Membrane's good side and give him free reign to do what he wanted with her.

"Were you under his Mangekyo Sharingan sir? You should know Itachi's real reputation. I would know better than anyone." Sasuke said coming over to help Dib talk Professor Membrane out of letting Gaz and Itachi be together. Gaz would kill him if he killed Itachi so he had to get her out of the picture. Having an evil sibling himself, he knew what Dib was going through.

"Oh you and my son are just being protective of your siblings." Professor Membrane smiled at their so called, 'care'. However Sasuke was trying to get it so he could kill Itachi.

"PROTECTIVE- OF ITACHI?! I NEVER HEARD SUCH AN INSULT!" Sasuke yelled activating his Sharingan. He then preformed the hand signals to do his deadliest move. "Chidori!"

"Hey! No fighting in my bar!" Moe yelled to an angsty populace yet again. He never intended for Karaoke Night to be all out war. It just seemed to happen when so many different people got together and let their personalities run loose. Another thing that Moe wondered was were all the crank calls were coming from and who each of them was done by. This night just got to be rather nuts. To top it all off Deidra kept throwing clay bombs at Tobi.

"That chick seems to like playing with fire a lot doesn't she?" Jiraiya asked as he approached Moe for some Sake.

"Hey Jiraiya, you do know Deidara's a guy right?" Moe asked. "He nearly killed that short Eddy guy for trying to pick him up."

"Oh Deidara's not a guy." Jiraiya said firmly.

"Yes he is."

"No he's not." Jiraiya said as Moe got an idea.

"Wait I got an idea, we'll ask this guy Tobi here to pants Deidara. Loser has to sing, "I'm Too Sexy.""

"You're on Moe!" Jiraiya yelled.

"You'll be sorry. Tobi!"

"Yes Moe-san!" Tobi said with a salute.

"Yes Tobi be a good boy and…" Moe whispered his plan into Tobi's ear. He then gave another salute and a thumbs up and went over to Deidara.

"What? What is it unn?" Deidara said with a confused look. Tobi then went behind his back and pulled Deidara's pants down.

"MY EYES!" Mr. Burns said while Smithers looked at Deidara interested.

"Tobi is a good boy! And Deidara senpai is now very angry at Tobi!" Tobi gulped and ran off.

"I WILL KILL YOU TOBI!!" Deidara yelled pulling his pants and running after Tobi with a homicidal rage.

"So Pervy Sage you got a song to sing?" Moe smirked at Jiraiya's misfortune.

"Fine." Jiraiya went on stage and took the mic. "I lost a bet so you all will hear my song. It's called "Too Sexy"

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me" _Jiraiya started to sing as his loser's remorse went away slightly. Moe hooked his webcam into his laptop and recorded the song. He was going to show everyone 'The Legendary Jiraiya' at his worst.

"Another bottle of Sake please." Tsunade asked of Moe.

"Jiraiya is a bigger sucker than you Legendary Sucker Lady Tsunade." Moe laughed. He gave her the Sake but then gulped at her look of annoyed anger. "This won't end well."

"It sure won't!" Tsunade said punching Moe to the ground unconscious.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk" _Jiraiya sang as his loser's remorse kicking back in. He had overheard Moe's comment to Tsunade and thought Moe was right. His perversion made him end up singing a song that everyone loves to laugh at. _Tsunade wouldn't have lost the bet I did. _Now he was making so much of a fool of himself. This was worse than the time Tsunade caught him peeping on her.

Naruto had looked up from his ramen and smiled. Although Jiraiya was his sensei and he taught him Rasengan, he still loved to see him get humiliated. "Nice one Pervy Sage! Really your song!" Naruto then started to laugh so hard he fell off of his chair.

"Whooo! Go Pervy Sage! UUUURRRRRPPPP!" Barney yelled as Jiraiya took a breath and kept singing.

"_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk" _Jiraiya figured it was time to give the people what he thought they wanted and then he took off his shirt and smiled, "Is this what you wanted to see ladies?"

"No!" Sam yelled across the room.



Moe was feebly getting back up from being beaten over the head by Tsunade. He looked around and saw her playing a game of poker against Zim and drinking again. To her surprise Zim was a bigger sucker than her. _Relax Tsunade this means nothing winning against Zim."_

"Moe are you okay?" Homer asked

"Yeah, if you've been hit by one ninja broad with huge boobs you've been hit by them all. No big deal." Moe rubbed his head and looked at his laptop to make sure it was still recording. To his surprise and delight, it was. "Well this hasn't been a total waste."

"What are you going to do with that video Moe?" Barney asked.

"One word Barney- YouTube." Moe smirked.

Most of the women there were not amused however. Jiraiya already annoyed them a lot with his spying and perverted habits. He was acting himself really, a pervy fool. Sam gave him a dismissive look and went back to talking to Lisa, Tsunade just looked away and Sakura walked up to Naruto with a confused look.

"He's normally like this Naruto?" Sakura asked with disgust

"Yes. Try training with him for 3 years." Naruto sighed.

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love _

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song" _Jiraiya then added a final flair and spun his hair. "How was that ladies? Me! Jiraiya the Legendary Sennin!"

"BOO YOU STINK!" Eddy yelled over the already loud laughter of the crowd. This made the crowd laugh even harder at Eddy's joke. Ed ended up laughing so hard he fell off his chair and shot soda out his nose. The crowd eventually stopped but Ed was the last one still laughing at it.

"Ed! Ed! ED!" Eddy yelled smacking Ed. "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was!" Ed said as he kept laughing.

"Seriously Ed, making a fool of you isn't funny." DD said peeking out of the fish taco bag on his head.

"Oh easy for you to say, 'White and Nerdy'" Zim said in reference to DD's song.

"Oh yeah Mr. Tak Hates Me, funny."

"Well you know what's funny? Jiraiya is on his way to being an internet star." Moe laughed. "So there."

"He's got us beat." Zim said.

"Yeah." DD said walking away.


	13. Tsunade's not Here for Your Entertainmet

I do not own the characters or the song okay? The song U+UR Hand is by Pink. Sorry any fans of mine that were hoping forever and ever for this chapter. Well A/N aside, enjoy the fic!

Tucker Foley was on his computer at Danny's house while they were watching YouTube. They were clicking on random videos, once in awhile wishing that they never clicked on them in the first place.

"Come on! I really don't want to see Butters singing 'What What in the Butt' again. I want to see something new and exciting. We should have gone with Sam to Moe's" Tucker said as he slammed his fists on his laptop's keyboard. He soon had a look of remorse and hugged the laptop "Sorry baby."

"Whatever." Danny sighed. "I gotta check my email." He shoved Tucker aside and logged in to check his email. "I wish Sam was here. We would be doing something much more interesting than browsing videos of girls who can't spell 'you' and videos of Butters dancing."

"Come on Danny! That Butters kid is the biggest thing on YouTube right now!" Tucker said.

"Don't care." Danny said. "Hey, Sam sent me an email!" Danny said excitedly. Her subject only said "Hi" but Danny didn't mind; hearing from her was enough to brighten his day

"What's it about?" Tucker asked looking over Danny's shoulder.

"Go away." Danny said shoving him off and continued to read the letter._ 'I'm having a good time here with my new friends I made at Moe's Bar. Its Karaoke night, so all ages are welcome. Anyway I met so many new people. I met an alien, an Akatsuki member and the 5__th__ Hokage who happens to be one of the legendary Sennin, one of the best ninjas where she's from.'_

"No way! Sam met a ninja?" Tucker said. "I told you we should have gone but nooooooooooooo

Invisa-Bill needed someone to come with him tonight."

"Sorry Tucker." Danny apologized. He kept reading the letter, '_Anyway if you are on YouTube like I know you most likely are, click on the link to Real Ninjas Think They are Hot. Jiraiya, the man singing and a sennin like Lady Tsunade, lost a bet with Moe and had to sing "I'm too Sexy". It's funnier than Tobi or Eddy hitting on Deidara .The night is still young so come on out. You missed my song but people said it was good'_

"That's it! We're going!" Tucker said as he pulled Danny out onto his motor scooter and drove them to Moe's. Danny sighed at Tucker's attitude but he did want to meet up with Sam again and as much as he wouldn't admit it, he had to agree with Tucker that they were having no fun without her.

Danny pulled out his cell phone and called Sam. "Hey Sam!"

"What?" Sam asked walking outside with a finger in her ear to concentrate on Danny and nothing else.

"Sam! We're nearly there!" Danny said. "Where are you?"

Sam leaned back placing a foot on the wall. "I'm just outside the door. I'll meet up with you two there." As she said this, Gaz walked along back to Moe's with a no longer visually impaired Itachi Uchiha. A simple trip to her father's labs and the threatening of the associates was enough to get them to save Itachi's vision. Sam gave Gaz a wave and a nod to Itachi. She paused for a second at the wave Itachi gave back that was clearly in her direction. "Oh my word…." Sam said.

"What?" Danny asked bemused.

"I think Gaz got her father's lab workers to fix Itachi's vision. I would also say he still has his Sharingan too." Sam gasped.

"Who are Gaz and Itachi? And what the heck is a Sharingan?" Danny asked as Tucker turned into the parking lot behind Moe's. As Tucker shut the motor scooter off, he made Danny hang up the cell phone.

"We're here Inviso-Bill." Tucker said putting the cell phone away for Danny. He stepped off and secured the scooter while Danny ran off looking for Sam.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sam asked running towards them. She pulled Danny close and hugged him then turned to Tucker and hugged him briefly.

"Oh nothing much," Danny replied.

"Well come inside! You must see!" She said as she grabbed Danny and Tucker, pulling them in. Danny looked around at everyone that was there. He saw Zim, Deidara, Tsunade, Homer, Moe, Eddy and DD who was bandaging Eddy's wounds still from hitting on Deidara. Danny was just amazed that aliens and humans, ninjas and Akatsuki, boys and girls, drunks and sober people were all in one place. Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and whispered in his ear, "Just a note though, you see that blonde in the same cloak as Itachi, the guy next to the purple haired girl Gaz?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Danny said puzzled.

"Do NOT try to pick him up. Eddy thought he was a girl and called him honey and now look at him." Sam turned Danny around. "Let's just say that Eddy is sorry he did so."

"Damn," Danny sighed.

Tsunade was watching Sam and her friends drinking some Sake and smiled. _Sam is going to do fine in life._ She poured some more Sake into her glass then she took a sip. So far the night wasn't a total waste. She had met some interesting people and saw Jiraiya make a fool of himself more than usual. She was sort of glad she took Shizune's advice and took some time off. So far everything had been okay and this had been an enjoyable evening. However her disguise jutsu to avoid debtors would prove to be trouble.

Professor Membrane and Mad Mod were at the bar, bruised from their fight. However they had both noticed something nearby, something with a 106 cm chest and long blonde hair. That something was Lady Tsunade. "Membrane what are you looking at?" Mad Mod asked as he sipped Earl Gray tea with lemon to try and get the taste of blood and Duff out of his mouth.

"Her." He said pointing in the direction of Tsunade.

"Tak?" Mad Mod asked. "Isn't she a little young for you?"

"Oh you're one to talk, Mr. I-Hit-On-16-Year-Old-Girls. Besides I approve of Gaz being with that Itachi Uchiha fellow." Professor Membrane said. "I was pointing to the girl over a little more."

"Shizune? No don't say Tonton!" Mad Mod said.

"No. Her. The blonde one." Professor Membrane said. "I love her. She is so beautiful."

"You're right that is one beautiful lass." Mad Mod said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "How old is she?"

"50." Jiraiya said. "She's as old as me. She uses a disguise jutsu to avoid debtors."

"50?!" Professor Membrane and Mad Mod said in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way." Jiraiya added. "But I must tell you before you-"Jiraiya cringed. He saw Professor Membrane and Mad Mod go in to try and snag her for a date. He saw their injured bodies fall in front of him. "Told you."

"Like how you know Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"Well I have a better chance than they do." Jiraiya moped.

Tsunade walked up on stage and took the mic. "This song is those 2 jerks who were hitting on me.

_Check it out goin' out on the late night  
Lookin' tight feeling nice, it's a cock fight  
I can tell I just know that it's going down, tonight  
At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginnin' " _Tsunade sang reading the words on the screen. She then turned to Mad Mod and Professor Membrane and gave them a smirk and moved closer._  
_

"_That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But ya see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight"_

Professor Membrane got up and hobbled over to Jiraiya. "Why is she nice to you?"

"We're friends and teammates that's why. I've known her forever. You took one look and wanted to take her to some cheap rate hotel room."

Professor Membrane sighed and looked away. He knew Tsunade was something else. He could impress almost any girl, well in his hey day he could. Mad Mod also knew of himself as the same way. He believed his British accent would get him any girl he wanted. Tsunade was proving their faulty theories wrong more and more by the second.

Tsunade took a swig of her Sake and kept singing.

"_Midnight I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself guess you're out of luck  
Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one  
Buh-bye " _ She carelessly flicked Mad Mod in the forehead as she sang._  
_

"_Listen up it's just not happenin'  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight...aiight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight"_

Homer watched the fight puzzled. Moe often broke up the fights, yet he did nothing. "Moe, why aren't you putting a stop to this?"

"Well Homer I learned a few things. One: I tried to stop the fighting earlier and that failed and two: when Tsunade is mad, let her vent, let her vent." Moe said getting a bottle of cold Duff to put on his bruised eye.

"Moe, wouldn't an ice pack be better? URRRP!" Barney asked.

"Ahhh, maybe but Lenny used a beer bottle that one time he hurt his eyes like he always does." Moe said.

Jiraiya kept on laughing at the sight. "Naruto, this is great advice to consider when you ask out Sakura. I mean she has become a Tsunade jr. herself."

"Didn't Granny Tsunade beat you up?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his ramen.

"That's not the point." Jiraiya scoffed.

"_You're in the corner with your boys, you bet them five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in, but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me" _Tsunade walked over and sat Professor Membrane and Mad Mod down and gave them a tease with a kiss to the forehead.

"You know you are  
High five and talking shit  
But you are going home alone  
Aren't ya?" She whispered in their ears as they smiled. However she was going to punish them. She then smacked them and kicked them on the head.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight" Tsunade_ sang as Sam and Lisa were standing on their tables clapping.

"Whooo! Nice job Lady Tsunade!" Lisa whistled.

"You go Tsunade-hime!" Sam yelled.

Tsunade stepped down and Sam, Lisa and Tak ran over to her clapping to cheer. Tsunade sat at her table and sipped her Sake. She looked over at Professor Membrane and Mad Mod and smiled. She knew that no one would bother her again unless she wanted them to.

"You look up to that lady?" Danny asked as he stared at Professor Membrane and Mad Mod.

"Yeah like I said she runs the leaf village. You got a problem with that." Sam said annoyed.

"No, no!" Danny said fearing that Sam was becoming like Tsunade.

"That's more like it." Sam smirked.


	14. Tenten is an independent kunochi

**Welcome to the next chapter of Cartoon Karaoke! I know I haven't updated in awhile and I am sorry. I do not own the characters or the song "Independent Women Part 1" which is by Destiny's Child. This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer of mine who inspired me to finish this chapter. Foxthetheifking, this chapter is for you. Well enough with this boring A/N, on with the fic!**

**WARNING: Hidan from Naruto is in this chapter and he has some foul language. Just thought you should know that… enough cuss warning, on with the fic once again.**

* * *

"Sam, you are sure making some err…… violent friends here." Tucker said whimpering. I hope to God she doesn't learn too much from those girls. Kunochis, alien invaders, a violent 5tth Hokage, Danny and I are doomed. I mean Tsunade is extremely violent, Tak is a rouge Invader from Irk, Starfire is a Teen Titan. I only trust her with Lisa Simpson. Tucker thought as he walked up to the bar. He was getting rather thirsty and craved something that would make the night pass. He walked up to the bar right next to Homer.

"Gimme a beer, Moe!" Homer said.

"Same here!" Tucker said hoping not to have Moe catch on.

"Fine Homer, I'll put it on your tab. And no Tucker, you can't have one." Moe said as he opened the cash register. Little did he know that the Box Ghost was planning a prank in the register. He thought he was going to make an epic prank on him by the end of the night. Seeing all the pranks and the fights and how most of them were centered on Moe, he couldn't resist.

"Hee hee… this will be one of the best pranks ever! I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" He said to himself as he sat in the cash register. He then heard a ring of the register and took it as his cue to pull the prank. He was poised and ready for the prank.

"Homer, you know you should pay this bar tab somewhat here sometime soon. Don't make me send away o NASA again to have the bar tabs calculated." Moe said. "You know how much Barney owed."

"Quite a bit." Homer said.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to put this money from that big headed Dib kid in the register now." Moe said as Dib was heard saying, 'My head's not big'.

As Moe opened the register, the Box Ghost burst out from the register and yelled, "I am the Box Ghost! You Moe Syzlack are doomed! You who keep this green paper called money in a perfectly good box!" He yelled as the grabbed the money and threw it out over the bar into the crowd below.

"Damnit Box Ghost!" Moe yelled as he tried to grab the money that the Box Ghost threw. As he was trying to get his money back, Eddy, Mr. Burns and Kakuzu went for the money and pocketed it. "Awwwww that dang Box Ghost." Moe sighed.

"Why don't you try to get the money back, Moe? URRRRPPPPPP!!!!" Barney said drinking down another Duff.

"Because I could only get the money from that shrimp Eddy. Kakuzu is an Akatsuki member and I heard he takes his victim's hearts and keeps them for his own and you know how Burns is Barn, you charged a drink to him and ended up in a landfill, remember?" Moe sighed. "Sometimes my life is worth more than a few hundred bucks, even when the Suicide hotline blocks my number and hangs up on me."

"Ah. But it was worth getting thrown in the landfill for that Red Tick Beer Moe." Barney said.

Meanwhile Eddy was talking with Kakuzu and Mr. Burns about money and business, trying to improve his scams. These were the two men in the whole bar that had some of the best luck in business and loads of fiscal know-how. Eddy knew that if he was going to get more Jawbreakers and quarters, he was going to have to learn from the best that already made it pretty well and knew how to keep money. He had heard tales of Kakuzu chopping up his partner and putting him in a suitcase to get away with buying one train ticket. DD and Ed were with him, listening in on the corruption Eddy was getting by some of the most despised men from where they were from. DD kept wondering why in the world Eddy would want to associate with Akatsuki's accountant and the most hated man in Springfield. He knew that being with these men could leave Eddy with very bad influences.

"Damnit Kakuzu, why do you always have to bring me on your fucking shit business trips you goddamn heathen?" A young yet gray haired member of the Akatsuki named Hidan said.

"Aye! You with the huge scythe!" Moe yelled.

"Me mon? What did I do?" Grim asked looking over from the table where he was sitting with Mandy, Gaz and Itachi.

"Not you bonehead, the one with the bigger scythe, the one with 3 blades." Moe said.

"Ah, okay mon." Grim sighed. Curse you Hidan, you have a bigger scythe than me mon and I am de Grim Reaper! Curse you Hidan and Jashin. I know Jashin and you are deluded about that mon.

"Yeah what of it shithead?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you to watch your mouth; there are children in this bar!" Moe yelled.

Children in a bar and that heathen shithead is telling ME to watch my mouth. Irony and Jashin knows it. Hidan thought. "Ah fuck off barkeep! Kids in a bar are just as bad as my shitmouth and you know it." Hidan yelled as he ran over and tried to attack Moe.

"Come back here!" Kakuzu said. "No need to kill him. Besides the drunkards will kill you, you immortal asshole."

"Fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan sighed sitting back down.

"You should be a Jashinist preacher; you sure got the cussing for it." Mr. Burns said curtly. "We are here to train young Edward in the ways of business. Hidan, Eddward, Edward, here is 200 dollars to split between the three of you. Go get some food, play some games etc. Just leave us alone okay?"

"Fine." Hidan said taking the money and shoving DD and Ed away from there. "Why did I even bother joining Akatsuki if I got paired with that cheapskate motherfucker?"

DD just smiled and took the money. "We'll split the money 3 ways, 66 dollars for each of us."

"And the two bucks left over for me!" Eddy said grabbing the extra 2 dollars and pocketing it.

Mr. Burns and Kakuzu smiled. "You are learning well the way of the business man. You could run AIG or GM one of these days and get away with taxpayer sponsored bonuses." Mr. Burns smiled.

"Come on you guys, I don't want to be around for this." DD said taking Hidan and Ed away from them to another table in the corner of the bar where Ed, Edd n' Hidan overheard some of the girls talking. They also heard Team Gai in the table a few down from them talking as well.

"You know this is why I brought you guys here," Might Gai said.

"To see what? A foulmouthed Akatsuki member? A 104 year old man? Fights?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, Neji's right. It seems rather odd you'd bring us here sensei." Tenten said looking over at the other girls in the bar. Tak, Tsunade, Gaz, and Sam has all sung some pretty good songs and were having a pretty good time as well. Might as well make the best of this Tenten thought as she walked over to Lisa Simpson.

"Hi!" Tenten said walking over to Lisa, waving at Lisa.

"Hi! I'm Lisa Simpson, what's your name?" Lisa asked.

"I am Tenten, Chunin from the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. I am the weapons master of my squad, Team Gai." She said.

"Wanna come with me? Meg, Hailey and I are watching Legally Blonde." Lisa said. She took some popcorn and Buzz colas. "We sure would like another sane girl to talk to."

"Sure." Tenten smiled.

As they walked over, Hailey and Meg were waving a DVD case. "I found another movie you might like!" Meg smiled holding a DVD case that said, Charlie's Angels on it.

"Looks good. You ever see it Tenten?" Lisa asked.

"No. Let's watch it." Tenten smiled.

As they played the DVD, the theme song started to play. Tenten started to tap her foot and smile. "This is a pretty good song." She smiled.

"Go up there and sing it then." Meg smiled.

"Yeah, you'd be fine!" Lisa smiled.

"If you say so." Tenten giggled as she walked up to the stage and took the mic as "Independent Women Part 1" by Destiny's Child started to play.

"_Lucy Liu with my girl, Drew_

_Cameron D. and Destiny (Uh, uh, yeah)_

_Charlie's Angels, come on_

_(Come on)_

_Uh, uh, uh_

_(Bring it, bring it)_

_Question: Tell me what you think about me _

_I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings _

_Only ring your celly when I'm feelin' lonely _

_When it's all over, please get up and leave _

_Question: Tell me how you feel about this _

_Try to control me, boy, you get dismissed _

_Pay my own car note, and I pay my own bills _

_Always 50/50 in relationships_ "Tenten sang as the words on the screen started to play and show her just how to deliver the song to the public.

Lisa, Meg and Hailey started to stand up and clap. "You're doing fine sister!" Hailey Smith yelled clapping.

As they clapped, she kept singing.

"_The shoes on my feet - I bought 'em _

_The clothes I'm wearing - I bought 'em _

_The rock I'm rockin' - I bought it _

_'Cause I depend on me _

_If I wanted _

_The watch I'm wearin' - I bought it _

_The house I live in - I bought it _

_The car I'm driving - I bought it _

_I depend on me _

_(I depend on me) _

_All the women who independent _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the honeys who makin' money _

_Throw your hands up at me, baby _

_All the mamas who profit dollas _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the ladies who truly feel me _

_Throw your hands up at me _"Tenten sang and clapped along to the words of the song. Sam Manson was listening in to the song and turned around right where Sakura and Ino were trying to hit on Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! Sing it sister!" Sam clapped as Tenten kept singing.

"_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that _

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that _

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that _

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that _

_Tell me how you feel about this _

_Do what I want, live how I wanna live _

_I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get _

_Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent _

_Question: How you like this knowledge that I brought _

_Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is a front _

_If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt _

_Depend on no one else to give you what you want."_ At this, Neji, Might Gai and Rock Lee looked over at her singing and Gai smiled.

"Look at Tenten. She's in the springtime of her youth and making the most of it too." Gai smiled. "That is why I brought you here. I want you guys to have fun in the springtime of your youths too."

"Mmmmmmhummmph." Neji said.

"Whooooo hooo! Go Tenten! Keep up the excellent work!" Rock Lee said.

"Yes! Go Tenten! Go Tenten! Go Tenten! Go Tenten! Go Tenten!" Might Gai said.

"_The shoes on my feet - I bought 'em _

_The clothes I'm wearing - I bought 'em _

_The rock I'm rockin' - I bought it _

_'Cause I depend on me _

_If I want it _

_The watch I'm wearin' - I bought it _

_The house I live in - I bought it _

_The car I'm driving - I bought it _

_I depend on me _

_(I depend on me) _

_All the women who independent _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the honeys who makin' money _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the mamas who profit dollas _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the ladies who truly feel me _

_Throw your hands up at me_ "Tenten sang as she turned over and smiled at the rest of the crowd and her squad.

"She's pretty good." Danny said as he giggled.

"What are you laughing about?!" Sam demanded.

"We're going to prank call Moe." Tucker giggled.

"Hello. Moe's Tavern." Moe answered the phone knowing in the back of his mind that it was another prank call yet again.

"Yes is an Al there? Last name Cholic?" Danny asked.

"Al Cholic? Okay." Moe yelled. "Al Cholic, Al Cholic?" He turned to Tsunade and asked, "Chesty Mcrackboob, do you know an Al Cholic?"

"What did you call me?" Tsunade asked as she jumped over the bar and started to beat up Moe.

"Ummmmm….. Did you count on Tsunade beating the crap out of Moe?" Sam asked.

"Nooooooo….." Danny and Tucker said hanging up the phone.

"_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that _

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that _

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that _

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that_

_Destiny's Child _

_Wassup? _

_You in the house? _

_Sure 'nuff _

_We'll break these people off Angel-style _

_Child of Destiny _

_Independent beauties _

_No one else takes care of me _

_Charlie's Angels_ "Tenten said throwing a shuriken at Danny and Tucker in just the perfect spot to break up their fighting.

"Nice one Tenten!" Sam yelled smiling at her. "You saved me a lot of trouble there."

Tenten smiled and nodded back in a 'You're Welcome' motion. She took the mic, twirled it around and hit Tucker and Danny on the head.

"_Woah _

_All the women who are independent _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the honeys who makin' money _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the mommas who profit dollas _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_All the ladies who truly feel me _

_Throw your hands up at me _

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that _

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that_" Tenten finished the song as Lisa, Sam, Meg and Hailey clapped cheering her on.

"Domo, Thanks" Tenten smiled bowing and getting off stage. She walked back to her table and Lee and Gai hugged her.

"Nice use of the springtime of your youth!" Might Gai said.

"Good one Tenten!" Lee said.

"Nice one!" Sam said. "I loved your song. It suited you."

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"Yep." Sam said. "Care to join me in meeting my new friends, Tak Starfire and Lady Tsunade?"

"Sure!" Tenten smiled.

"Oh god no." Tucker said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Sam met another kunochi. She met a weapons master. We are doomed." Tucker gulped.


	15. Sakura and Ino sing Girlfriend!

**Alright you should know the characters are not mine and nor are the songs. Anyway, sorry about the long wait in update. I was working on some other stories. I guess this is what happens when you have 13 stories that are unfinished. Well ****Tak's Deadly Return**** is done, Dear Stephenie Meyer is done, and a few more stories have only a few more chapters so I can work on this one more. Well, as you know "Girlfriend" is by Avril Lavigne. Well enough with the A/N, on with the fic!**

"So, you are a weapons master, are you Tenten?" Sam asked as she sat down at a table talking to Tenten. Danny and Tucker then gulped. This was the last thing they wanted to hear; Sam interested in ninja tactics and weaponry. They both knew that if they pissed her off too much, they would be doomed. Sam was now in training to be a force to be reckoned with. Tsunade was a medic and a Sennin and she was learning shuriken and weapons maneuvers from Tenten, one of the best in her village when it came to weapons. She never missed with her shuriken and now she was teaching Sam.

"Great." Danny whispered as he walked back to the men's restroom. "Now Sam has more power than me! I will have to walk around in ghost form all the time now."

"That sucks." Tucker said as he followed Danny back to the restroom.

_Ghost? Did that kid say "ghost"? _Dib thought as he saw Danny and Tucker head back into the men's room. He needed to find out what was up with Danny and he wanted to know why he was so despondent. If he were a ghost, he would not have to be worried about shuriken, weapons, and all that. Dib knew something was up and he was going to find out what it was and maybe get Danny to possess Itachi to dump Gaz so he would not have to worry about Gaz killing him in his sleep or emulating Itachi at all. He cared about his little sister and was not about to let her become an S-Class Criminal like Itachi was. Using this plan to meet up with Danny and find out what was up with him. He seemed like an abnormal guy and something Paranormal was up. Dib snuck into the men's room after Danny and Tucker and headed into a stall to overhear their plans.

"Well, don't piss Sam off Danny," Tucker said to Danny in the restroom.

"Easier said than done Tucker and you know that." Danny sighed. "Well, ghost form isn't too bad, I guess…"

"He said it, he said ghost!" Dib whispered excitedly to himself. Dib then opened the stall door and headed out of the bathroom, flushing as he went into the main part with the urinals and sinks where Danny and Tucker were standing. Dib had to convince Danny to overshadow Itachi to get Gaz to dump him in a way that did not make it seem like he was eavesdropping on them. It is rather embarrassing to be found eavesdropping on someone in the bathroom. He walked out to the sink and washed his hands. Trying to seem natural, he began a conversation with Danny and Tucker, making it seem like he did not know the information already by eavesdropping. "So, Danny, is that your name?"

"Yeah." Danny snapped.

"So, I'm Dib Membrane, and I wanted to talk to you a little bit is all." Dib said as he held out his hand to shake Danny's.

"Membrane…Membrane...why does that name sound so familiar?" Tucker said as he looked at Dib.

"Maybe because I am the son of Professor Membrane, you know that show, Probing the Membrane of Science?" Dib said.

"Ah." Tucker said acting as if he understood when he clearly did not. "What show?"

"Arrrrgh!" Dib said as he put his hand on his face. "Professor-fucking-Membrane! Perpetual energy! Super Toast!" Dib yelled in a panic trying to get Tucker to know what he was talking about.

"Ah! Professor Membrane!" Danny said. "My dad hates him. Always debunking, or at least trying to, my parents work."

"Oh." Dib sulked. "He's doing that with me and my paranormal research."

"You too huh?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah! His own son even!" Dib sulked. He knew all too well how frustrating it was to be the son of the great Professor Membrane. "It sucks to be the son of a famous scientist, especially one stuck in his ways who won't even give the time of day to the paranormal.

This made Danny reconsider Dib. Apparently, he had heard of Fenton Works and knew Danny was the son of scientists, so Dib tried using his family name to get in good, not knowing what kind of works that the Fentons did. All Dib knew was they created an interdemsional portal like a Dr. Drake who his father helped out one time. Dib knew sons of brilliant scientists when he saw them. Now was his chance. He was going to see if he could not get in good with him and use him to overshadow Itachi Uchiha and get Itachi to dump Gaz. Dib was afraid of Itachi more than he was Gaz. He did not want to find out what would happen if they actually went serious. Dib knew Gaz was really in love with Itachi, especially after she had used the Membrane Labs to restore Itachi's vision. With that one helpful move, Dib knew that Gaz and Itachi were going to become an item.

"Put 'er there." Danny said as he held out his hand. Dib took it and shook it.

"Good." Dib asked. "Now can you tell me why you had condensation in your breath? It is too hot to be seeing your breath."

"Crap." Danny said. "Box Ghost _again…_ "Danny sighed.

"Oh yeah. He threw all the money out of Moe's register." Dib said. "But how did you know he was around by your breath?"

"I might as well come clean." Danny sighed. "In an accident with my parent's portal into the Ghost Zone, I was given ghost powers. Some call me a 'Haffa.' Anyway, I can do almost anything a ghost can and that power lets me know a ghost is nearby."

Dib smiled. "Can you overshadow people?" He knew the answer but best safe to ask.

"Yes." Danny said with a smile. "I used it to make a girl named Paulina say she loved me." He said with a laugh.

"Well, can I ask a favor of you?" Dib sighed.

"Sure, what is it?" Danny smiled congenially.

"My sister Gaz, the girl with purple hair sitting next to that Akatsuki member there, see her?" Dib asked.

"I see her." Danny nodded. "Need me to take her over? Something sibling related. I know, I overshadowed my sister Jazz a lot."

"Not her." Dib sighed. "The man beside of her. His name is Itachi Uchiha. He killed his whole clan and is one of the most feared Akatsuki members. I need you to overshadow him to make him a jerk and make Gaz dump him."

"Can do!" Danny said as he went into ghost mode and snuck into Itachi's mind to try to overshadow him. As soon as Danny got inside Itachi's mind, Itachi grabbed his head as if he had a bad headache.

"What is it my love?" Gaz asked as she saw Itachi struggle with the headache. She also began looking around. She knew someone was up to something.

"Some ghost-kid is trying to overshadow me. He did not count on me knowing how to deflect things like this and the Yaminaka style mind jutsus.

"Oh." Gaz said as she looked towards Dib with anger.

"Oh no…" Dib said, as he got ready to run.

"Too late!" Gaz said as she began to beat Dib up. "And when Danny comes out of there, I can betcha Itachi is going to do horrible things to him. Mangeku Sharingan anyone?"

"Gaz!" Dib yelled as she punched him in the mouth.

Ino was looking on the fight. _This gives me an idea… Itachi may have been able to resist the Mind transfer jutsu, but I can betcha Sasuke has not. _Ino then smiled and began to make the hand sign for the mind transfer jutsu. Unfortunately, for her, Sakura saw Ino trying to use the mind transfer jutsu. Sakura knew what she was aiming for and was not about to let Ino take Sasuke like that. Sakura had worked so hard to win his heart that she was not going to let Ino sneak by and take it that way. "Mind transfer-"Ino said when Sakura came over.

"You aren't getting Sasuke that easily." Sakura said. "I have been working for his heart and I am not going to let you cheat." Sakura said.

"Oh. You think you are going to win Sasuke?" Ino said as she moved closer to Sasuke in a most alluring manner.

"Why yes I do." Sakura said as she went up to the stage and put on "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. "This will show you up Ino." Sakura smirked.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend" _Sakura sang until Ino ran up on stage and took the mic from her.__

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend" Ino then smirked, but noticed a shuriken fly right for her.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled as she ducked and threw the microphone up and Sakura caught it.

"Hey! Don't damage my equipment!" Moe yelled.

"I won't!" Sakura motioned to Moe as she took back the microphone.__

"You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?" Sakura sang until Ino kicked her down and took back the microphone. She then headed downstage towards Sasuke took the microphone back and began to sing to him.__

"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right

She's like, so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about" Ino sang when Sakura came back over. She then began to fight Ino again for the microphone.

"Wow." Eddy said at the table with Kakuzu and Mr. Burns, "I wish Nazz was willing to go to such lengths for me."

"Awwwwwww, any girl will go for the right amount of money." Kakuzu giggled.

"Yes young Edward." Mr. Burns said. "Why when you look at me I don't seem like a ladies man but with my money, women fall for me."

"Cool!" Eddy said as Sakura began to sing again.__

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend," Sakura sang with a seductive motion of her hips when Ino threw a shuriken and took the microphone back.

"I am not getting the deposit back on that, am I?" Moe asked Homer.

"Nope." Homer said.__

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away, I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (and again, and again, and again)" Ino sang when she was at Sasuke's table.

"Oh god…" Sasuke said, as she was moving closer to him. How Sakura and Ino were acting over him was freaking him out. He then heard some laughter coming from his older brother Itachi.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi laughed at Sasuke's misfortune. "He doesn't know how to handle his fangirls."

Soon, Sakura took back the microphone and pulled Sasuke closer to her and pushed Ino away.__

"So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Or better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again)

Because...

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about" Sakura sang as she fought off Ino. Ino then punched Sakura in the wrist, made her give up the microphone, and began to dance and point at Sasuke.__

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend" Ino sang up until the point where Sakura snuck behind her and took the microphone back. At this point in the song, everyone was mainly laughing at Sasuke. It was funny to see someone else be hounded and attacked rather than the few people it was causing fights. Sasuke was always so arrogant and foolish in fact Moe wasn't even stopping it.

"Moe, why aren't you stopping this fighting?" Barney asked.

"I don't care." Moe sighed. "Besides," Moe added putting an ice pack on his head eyeing Tsunade. "I am NOT pissing off kunochi. After Lady Tsunade got through with me, I'm never doing that again."__

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?" Sakura sang until Ino took the microphone back again and got on the table Sasuke was sitting at like a jazz singer on a piano trying to allure Sasuke.__

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend" Ino sang rubbing her hand on Sasuke's chin, making Sasuke uncomfortable. He did not really like all of this attention he was getting and he really did not like Itachi laughing at his woman problems.

_Why don't I kill that fucker now? _ Sasuke thought as he looked at Itachi laughing at him. It was then a voice rang in his head. _You know if you kill or try to kill Itachi, Gaz Membrane is going to kill you. You saw what she did to Dib Membrane, her own brother. She will do worse to you. Maybe that is why Itachi got with Gaz… _Sasuke thought as he tried to push Ino off of his table. "Get off Ino!" Sasuke yelled. This action caused Ino to let go of the microphone and Sakura to grab it again.__

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend," Sakura sang when Ino tried to grab the microphone once again. The song kept playing as they fought over the microphone. Sakura and Ino kept singing while fighting over Sasuke. Sasuke himself just ran back and stayed away from the fight in hopes to live through the night. __

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey!" Sakura and Ino finished together, eyeing Sasuke and then each other, ready to kill.

Sasuke then backed off after this song and attack by two of his fangirls. _I have to lose them somehow! _ At this, he saw Hinata and grabbed her arm, pulled her close and kissed her. "There!" He yelled as Sakura and Ino looked back in shock and awe. "I love Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Ummmm… Sasuke-kun…" Hinata began to say when Naruto cracked his knuckles behind Sasuke.

"What loser?" Sasuke said as he turned around to face Naruto.

"That's my girlfriend you loser." Naruto said as he punched Sasuke in the face.

"Why you!" Sasuke said as he threw the table Hinata was sitting at aside and got ready to fight Naruto.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said.

"Hey!" Moe yelled with an exasperated tone. "No fighting in my bar! Awwww what's it matter anymore…"

At this time, Itachi walked up to the bar. "One shot of sake please."

"Okay pretty boy." Moe snapped as he poured out a shot of sake. "I really should stop trying to prevent fights. They're going to happen."

"Yes." Itachi said as he paid for his drink. "Foolish little brother, not knowing how to handle women. When I was his age, I already knew how women worked."

"Of course you would you pretty-boy." Moe sulked.


End file.
